deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Jaime Lannister (Game of Thrones) vs Yatorishino Igsem (Tenkyou no Alderamin)
Jaime Lannister, the knight of the Kingsguard and expert swordsman, whose illicit affair... with his sister started a civil war in Westeros VS Yatorishino Igsem, the daughter of the Katjavarna Imperial Guard and master of a dual wielding sword technique, who was forced by duty and honor to assassinate her childhood friend. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Jaime Lannister Ser Jaime Lannister is a knight of the Kingsguard and expert swordsman, the eldest son of Tywin Lannister, twin brother of Queen Cersei Lannister, and older brother of Tyrion Lannister. Previously he served in the Kingsguard of Aerys II Targaryen and, infamously, he betrayed and killed Aerys during the Sack of King's Landing, earning him the sobriquet "The Kingslayer". Jaime is involved in an incestuous sexual relationship with Cersei, and, unknown to most, is the biological father of her three children, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. Jaime visits Winterfell in King Robert's entourage; he pushes Bran Stark from a window when Bran sees him having intercourse with Cersei. Bran survives, but is paralyzed and with no memory of the event. Evidence implicating House Lannister emerges and sparks a war with the Starks, which eventually escalates into a major conflict. Jaime leaves his post to join his father's attack on the Riverlands. After Joffrey assumes the Iron Throne, Jaime is promoted in absentia to Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. However, his army is routed by Robb Stark's forces during the Battle of the Whispering Wood and he is taken prisoner. Catelyn Stark later releases him with the promise that he will return her daughters Sansa and Arya to her. Escorted by Brienne of Tarth, they begin an arduous journey back to King's Landing, during which Jaime's sword hand is cut off by Locke. Yatorishino Igsem Yatorishino "Yatori" Igsem is a major character in the Japanese novel and later manga and anime Alderamin on the Sky was the daughter of Solvenares Igsem, an expert swordsman and field marshall of the Katjvarna Empire, one of two main powers in the fantasy world of Alderamin. From an early age, Yatori was trained in fighting with a sabre and a dagger as an off-hand weapon, and by the time she turned 17, she became an expert with the weapon, and enrolled into the Empire's military academy along with her childhood friend Ikta Solork. Her military upbringing gave her a serious personality and strong sense of duty and loyalty. During the ride on a ship to the academy, Ikta and Yatori are stranded along with Torway Remeon, a cadet, expert marksman and son of a general; Matthew Tetridch, another cadet; Haroma Bekkel, a cadet in the medical corps; and a girl who turns out be the Chamille Kitra Katjvanmaninik, princess of the empire, on the shores of the Kioka Republic, currently at war with Katjvarna. Thanks to Ikta's unforeseen tactical brilliance, as well Yatori and Torway's combat skills, the six of them escape back to Katjvarna. After their escape, Yatori and Ikta are pitted against each other as platoon leaders in a mock battle at the academy. Ikta's tactical brilliance once again nearly secures his victory, however, the training session is interrupted by an assassination attempt on Chamille, who was viewing the battle. Yatori, Torway, and Ikta intervene and Yatori kills several of the attackers in close combat. For their actions Ikta and Yatori are knighted by the Emperor. Ikta, Yatori and the others are later sent into battle against the Shinaak Tribe, a mountain tribe similar to the real-world Gurkhas, who prove to be experts in guerilla warfare and inflict several costly defeats on the Imperial Army, though all of Ikta and Yatori's group win several battles and ultimately the war. Soon after, the Imperials are forced to ally with the Shinaak to fight against the Holy Army of Aldera, who unexpectedly invade across the Alfatra Mountains, led by a brilliant commander. Yatori would later serve in a civil war in the Empire between forces led by Chamille and the Prime Minister, which ends up pitting the two childhood friends on opposite sides of the conflict. Yatori is ordered by her father to assassinate Ikta, an order which brought Yatori to tears, but she buries her emotions, placing her duty as a soldier above all and steels herself to kill Ikta. However, as Ikta and Yatori met on the battlefield, Yatori was hit by four air gun (air guns with similar range and power to a musket are used instead of firearms, which do not seem to have been developed in the world of Alderamin) rounds, once in the leg and three in the torso. Oblivious to the battle around him, Ikta cradles a dying Yatori in his arms as the two sadly reminisce about their past and exchange a tearful goodbye, before Yatori finally dies. =Weapons= Swords Westerossi Longsword (Jaime) The knights of Westeros use a longsword identical to its European counterpart. The term "longsword" refers to a longer sword than the arming sword, while having the same basic shape of the arming sword, but having a length of up to about one and a half meters, designed more for thrusting, but still capable of cutting. The sword was used from the mid 1300s to the mid 1500s. The weapon was also known as a "hand and a half", as it can be used one or two handed. The Longsword fell out of favor in military service starting around the 1520s, with the introduction of the Swiss Sabre. An ancestor of the longsword was the Roman Spatha, as well as various long, double-edged Germanic and Celtic swords. Sabre (Yatori) Yatorishino Igsem favors the standard sword of the Katjavarna cavalry, a one-handed sabre about three feet in length. The saber or sabre is a type of single-edged curved sword often used on horseback. The weapon was widely used by European cavalry in the 16-19th centuries, though its roots date back to Middle-Eastern scimitars and the Turko-Mongol sabre. The weapon was intended to be used in downward slashing attacks from horseback, though it did have a point, and thus, some thrusting ability. Yatori's sabre has a round handguard with an attached knuckle guard to protect the hand. When on foot, she dual wields the weapon with her dagger, however, on horseback, she uses the blade alone. 119's Edge This one is more difficult than it looks- the lighter, one-handed sabre can make faster attacks and has a knuckle guard to better protect the hand, however, the longsword is slightly longer and has a double edged blade. For now, I'll call this one Even Daggers Westerossi Dagger (Jaime) Jaime Lannister uses a simple double-edged dagger typical of Westeros, intended for extreme close quarters combat and to finish off a downed enemy, practically identically to a European medieval dagger. Jaime's dagger has a simple cross guard and looks vaguely similar to the Celtic Dagger above. Katjavarna Dagger (Yatori) Yatori's secondary weapon is a left hand dagger with a single-edge, similar to a tanto, and an upside-down cup-shaped hand guard to protect the hand. Yatori uses this weapon both as a parrying dagger and to attack with her sword in the other hand, in a style similar to a combination Renaissance rapier fighting and sabre fighting, typically targeting gaps in armor, such as the neck, side of the torso, and the back of the leg. 119's Edge Yatori's Dagger because of her superior skill at wielding it, as well as its larger handguard. =X-Factors= Chart Explanations Yatori was the daughter of the head of the Imperial guard, and trained in a unique dual blade fighting style from childhood, as well as training in horsemanship, unarmed combat, and the use of a crossbow, while Jaime Lannister received the best combat training Lannister gold could buy, and can proved himself a skilled swordsman since childhood. In terms of combat experience, Jaime Lannister has fought for longer Yatori, who is only 18, while Lannister is presumably at least in his 30s, and has fought since age 15. Yatorishino, on the other hand, in her short tour of duty, has faced a variety of enemies, including plate-armored rebel cuirassiers, the fearsome Gurkha-like Sinaak tribe, and even an enemy with some kind of "magi-tech" jetpack, which essentially gave them superhuman agility, while she was on foot, meaning the gap in experience is not as large as their ages would suggest. In terms of agility, Yatori take the definite edge. Jaime is by no means slow-moving, but Yatori is capable of feats such as blocking a single crossbow bolt (but not a bullet or a volley of bolts) with her sword, which, while not physically impossible for a human, require peak reflexes. She is also capable of easily evading sword strikes. On the other hand, Yatori relies on her speed as her only defense, and, like the Katjavarna Empire light cavalry unit she commands, does not wear armor, only a military uniform. Jaime, meanwhile, is often seen wearing the heavy breastplate and helm, as well as the scale covering the legs (and no doubt mail and padding as well) worn by the Kingsguard. However, it should be noted that Yatori is highly skilled that attacking the gaps in enemy armor. In terms of sheer physical strength, Jaime's larger size takes a slight edge, but given Yatori's high level of physical training, this is one of then narrowest gaps in a "battle of the sexes" on the wiki. Finally, while Jaime can no doubt handle himself in a fist fight, Yatori has proven herself a skilled martial artist, able to put multiple larger enemies on the ground in seconds. =Battle= The Red Keep, Kings Landing, Westeros Yatorishino Igsem walked alone along a hallway in the Red Keep of Westeros, having arrived there as the leader of a unit tasked with guarding the emperor of Katjavarna, on a mission to establish diplomatic relations with the newly discovered continent on the other side of the seas, which was currently in the middle of a civil war. At the moment, however, Yatori was not concerned with the politics. She had just gotten off her watch, and was walking slowly down the hallway to the guest room used at the temporary quarters of the visiting Katjavarnan guards. As Yatori turned the corner, she came face to face with a blond-haired man in golden-plated armor who Yatori thought was a member of the Westerossi Kingsguard. Without a word, the man drew his sword and thrust it forward. With near-inhuman speed, Yatori drew her dagger and parried the strike. She then jumped backwards, evading a second attack. "What is the meaning of this!?", Yatori demanded of her attacker as she drew her sabre with her off-hand, "I am a guard of the emperor of Katjavarna!". "Yes, you are", Jaime Lannister said, "But you also saw something you should not have". "I see", Yatori said, flashing a knowing smile, "So that's why you were meeting with the queen so late last night!" "Yes", Jaime replied, "And that would be terribly... inconvenient... for both the queen and I" As he spoke, Jaime made diagonal cut at Yatori, which she easily evaded. That was exactly as Jaime had expected. He suddenly turned his blade to make a horizontal cut, which Yatori only barely blocked with her dagger. Jaime was forced to retreat backwards as Yatori retaliated with numerous thrusts of her blade. Her speed was practically inhuman, and Jaime was only barely able to avoid her attacks. The clash of steel filled the air in the deserted hallway as Jaime Lannister constantly shifted his guard. Yatori made a high cut with her sabre, clearly aiming for his exposed neck. Jaime shifted the position of his longsword, easily blocking the cut. Seconds later, however, he felt a sharp pain under his arm. Yatori had driven her dagger into the unprotected area and thrust it right into the unprotected chest cavity. Jaime Lannister coughed up blood as Yatori's blade severed arteries and collapsed one of his lungs. With his vision blurring, Jaime Lannister drew his dagger, and made one final strike. Yatori, who had thought her foe was vanquished was surprised when she felt a sharp pain in her chest, and looked down to see a dagger lodged in between her breasts. His final act of vengeance complete, Jaime Lannister collapsed to the floor. Yatori managed to make it about twenty feet down the hall, clutching the wound with one hand and supporting herself against the wall with another, before she too collapsed, her hair stained an even darker red in a pool of blood. DRAW Expert's Opinion The experts were divided on whether Yatori's superior speed and skill with dual wielding, to allow her to counter a wide variety of attacks, or Jaime's greater combat experience and his use of plate armor would win the battle, ending it in a draw. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts